Fontana di Trevi
by Life in Freedom
Summary: Deutschland auf Besuch in Rom. Und Italien will ihm unbedingt seine Hauptstadt zeigen! Und dann ist da der berühmte Trevi-Brunnen... (Pairings: GerIta (angedeutet...) und Spamano)


Deutschland stieg aus dem Zug und zog sich erstmal die Jacke aus. In Rom war es doch wärmer als gedacht. Er sah sich nach Italien um. Immerhin hatte dieser versprochen ihn vom Bahnhof in Rom abzuholen. Schließlich wollte der kleine ihm unbedingt seine Hauptstadt zeigen. Aber wie erwartet war er noch nicht da.

Seufzend setzte sich Deutschland auf eine der Bänke in der Bahnhofshalle und wartete.

Fünf Minuten später hörte er ein lautes „Ludwig!" und sah Italien auf ihn zulaufen. Hinter diesem schlurfte Romano her. Er sah nicht besonders begeistert aus. „Warum musste ich mitkommen?", knurrte er. „Weil Spanien doch auch mit dem Zug kommt! Schon vergessen?", antwortete Norditalien voller Elan. „Nö. Aber warum muss ich mit der den Kartoffelfresser abholen?" „Weil du ein netter Bruder bist und du 'ja' gesagt hast." Veneziano grinste und wandte sich wieder Deutschland zu. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist! Ich freu mich schon, dass ich dir meine Hauptstadt zeigen darf!", der jüngere Italiener sprang freudig auf und ab.

Zehn Minuten später kam auch der Zug aus Barcelona und ein gut gelaunter Spanier stieg aus dem Zug. „Lovino! Hola! Wie geht's?" Freudig und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nahm er Süditalien in den Arm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte. Romano war hochrot, als Spanien ihn wieder losließ. Jetzt erst bemerkte der Spanier Norditalien und Deutschland. „Hola ihr beiden! Wie geht's?" „Gut. Danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Deutschland ernst. „Mir geht's auch gut!", rief Veneziano. „Dann ist es ja gut!", rief Spanien. Dann legte er seinen Arm um Romano und verließ mit diesem die Bahnhofshalle. „Wollen wir auch gehen, Feliciano?", fragte Deutschland. Italien nickte und lief voraus. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er dem kleinen Sonnenschein.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deutschland legte seinen Koffer auf das Bett. Dann sah er sich in dem Gästezimmer in Italiens Haus um. Typisch südländisch. Er musste leicht grinsen. Dann öffnete er den Koffer und räumte seine Klamotten weg.

Kurze Zeit später stieg er die Treppen ins Erdgeschoss hinab und ging in die Küche, in der Feliciano schon stand und sich um das Abendessen kümmerte. Sein älterer Bruder hingegen stand nur daneben und beschwerte sich. Über wen oder was wusste er wahrscheinlich selber nicht mehr.

„Wo ist denn Spanien?", fragte Deutschland, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Woher soll ich das denn bitte wissen, Kartoffelbastard?", antwortete Romano patzig. „Ich dachte er wär dein Freund?", merkte Veneciano an, bevor Deutschland auch nur zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte. Lovino jedoch lief rot an und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Küche.

„Was war das denn gerade?" Leicht verwirrt blickte Deutschland Italien an. „Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand herausfindet, dass etwas zwischen ihm und Spanien läuft." „Aha. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", lenkte Ludwig auf ein anderes Thema. „Nein! Nein! Schließlich bist du mein Gast! Da musst du nichts arbeiten!", meinte Feliciano und wuselte schon weiter durch die Küche.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eine gute halbe Stunde später rief Feliciano dann nach den anderen. Denn das Essen war fertig und er wollte nicht, dass es kalt wird.

Während dem Essen sprach Lovino weder mit Deutschland noch mit Spanien. Sogar seinen kleinen Bruder schwieg er an. Antonio machte sich natürlich große Sorgen. Ebenso sorgte sich Feli. Ludwig hingegen hielt sich lieber aus der Situation heraus.

Nach dem Essen konnte Deutschland Italien dazu überreden, ihm den Abwasch zu überlassen. Feliciano umarmte ihn kurz, lächelte ihn an und verließ dann die Küche. Ludwig schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich vollkommen dem Abwasch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle startklar im Wohnzimmer. Immerhin wollte Feliciano Ludwig unbedingt Rom zeigen. Und Antonio wollte von Lovino ebenfalls durch die Stadt geführt werden.

Schon bald trennten sich die beiden Gruppen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deutschland und Nord-Italien gingen durch verschiedene Straßen und Gassen. An ein Auto war hier gar nicht zu denken.

„Schau mal! Da hinten sieht man schon das Colosseum!", rief Italien aufgeregt. „Ja. Ich sehe es auch. Du musst nicht so schreien", meinte Deutschland und streichelte dem kleineren kurz über den Kopf. Dieser lief jedoch gleich voller Freude weiter. „Warte doch!" Kopfschüttelnd lief Ludwig ihm hinterher.

Im Inneren des alten Stein-Gebäudes plapperte Italien wie ein Wasserfall. Voller Stolz erzählt er von Opa Rom. Mehr als die Hälfte hatte Deutschland schon mehr als einmal gehört. Dennoch sagte er nichts und folgte Italien weiterhin durch die Touristenmassen.

Kaum waren sie wieder draußen, wurde Deutschland schon weitergezogen. „Gleich da drüben, auf der anderen Seite der Straße liegt schon das Forum Romanum! Komm!" Sein Enthusiasmus schien keine Grenzen zu haben. Feliciano zog Ludwig an dessen Hand immer noch hinter sich her, während er wieder von der Vergangenheit erzählte. Seine Erzählungen waren besser als jeder Reiseführer. Würde er nur in einer Reihenfolge erzählen, nicht immer so durcheinander. Trotzdem sehr informativ.

„Wo willst du als nächstes hin?", fragte Feliciano neugierig. „Keine Ahnung. Entscheid du doch." „Okay!" Italien sprang auf und griff wieder nach Deutschlands Hand. Dieser wurde leicht rot, was aber niemand mitbekam.

„Da wären wir! Scalinata di Trinità dei Monti! Zu Deutsch: 'Spanische Treppe'. An ihr wurde nicht ein rechter Winkel für den Bau verwendet!" Natürlich war das nicht alles, was Italien zu sagen hatte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

„Du Ludwig?"

„Hmm?"

„Einen Ort will ich dir unbedingt noch zeigen!"

„Okay."

Italien stand von der Treppe auf, auf der sie sich, wie so viele andere Touristen, niedergelassen hatten. „Dann komm." Er reichte Deutschland seine Hand zum Aufstehen.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

„Hier ist der letzte Ort, denn ich dir zeigen möchte. Fontana di Trevi!" Deutschlands Blick wanderte über die Massen an Touristen, die sich um die Sehenswürdigkeit drängelten. „Der Trevi-Brunnen…" „Stimmt!", rief Italien begeistert. „Dann erzähl ich dir mal ein bisschen was! Siehst du da am rechten Eck die große Vase? Die soll Salvi (1) aufgestellt haben, um einem Frisör, der ihn geärgert hat, die Sicht auf den Brunnen zu versperren. Das mit der Münze, die man über die Schulter wirft hast du ja bestimmt schon gehört. Du glaubst nicht, wie viele das tun. Jährlich kommen dadurch 1.000.000 Euro zusammen! Früher hat man auch einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Brunnen getrunken, um zurückzukommen." Deutschland nickte ab und zu während Italiens Vortrag.

„Willst du auch eine Münze reinwerfen?", fragte Feliciano. „Ja", war Ludwigs einfach Antwort „Gut. Ich hol uns derweilen ein Eis, okay? Wir treffen uns dann wieder bei der Vase!" Bevor Deutschland noch irgendwas sagen konnte, war Italien in der Menge verschwunden.

Ludwig bahnte sich einen Weg zum Brunnenrand. _Wie war das? Die Münze mit der rechten Hand mit dem Rücken zum Brunnen über die linke Schulter werfen?_ Er betrachtete die Münzen in seiner Hand. _Eine Münze für eine Rückkehr nach Rom._ Er nahm eine der Münzen in die rechte Hand und warf sie in den Brunnen. _Aber da war doch noch was._ Als es ihm wieder einfiel nahm er noch zwei Münze und warf diese ebenfalls in den Brunnen. _Obwohl die zweite nicht nötig gewesen wäre…_

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ging er zum abgemachten Treffpunkt. Dort stand schon Feliciano mit zwei Eisbechern in der Hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natürlich hatte er gesehen, dass Deutschland nicht nur eine Münze in den Brunnen geworfen hatte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(1): Nicola Salvi entwarf den Trevi-Brunnen.


End file.
